Please
by Edenrising
Summary: Silly oneshot, KaiTyson, hope you like. Includes Tree, sunset and... not telling! COMPLETE


A/N-Got tiered of the chapter fics. Wrote a one-shot.  
  
Warning-Shounen-ai, which means, cuddling, kissing, etc. With one difference, it's guy/guy.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
PLEASE.  
  
  
  
I remember, not long ago, when you wouldn't even cross my mind as a friend.  
  
Now, you haunt my dreams.  
  
If I could touch you, without feeling the shock of connection, I would die.  
  
I'm cold, but only because you freeze me in my tracks, and if I were to talk.  
  
It wouldn't make me all that closer to you.  
  
But then again, maybe it would.  
  
But if I could speak my emotions to you, all you make me do.  
  
I would, I'd speak for days and nights describing how you break my heart, how you set me on fire, how you lighten my step, how you.  
  
But then I'd carry away, and you'd think it was a joke.  
  
But you should know, I never joke.  
  
You make my heart leap off a cliff,  
  
You're making my want for you bigger with every passing day.  
  
Every night I look at the ceiling longing, and hoping.  
  
And wondering.  
  
Maybe, maybe, you like me too.  
  
Or even love me?  
  
Please love me,  
  
Please.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
It was sunset, and Kai sat in the huge oak tree that was on the hill. He was staring out at the water that was before him, highlighted by the sunset. The sunset was beautiful, with colours of red, gold, orange, and purple. Kai leaned back and closed his eyes, his thoughts these days were a lot clearer, because he could only think of one thing. Tyson. The blue dragon that he loved, his heart always reached for him when he was close.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Will I fall?  
  
Will I die?  
  
I don't care if I could be with you.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
But did he have a heart? Not even he could answer that question. No one could, some things were so far in his mind, not even he, the person who created them, could reach them. He dreamed of one thing, one wish. To save Tyson from the life that could kill him, but it is a foolish thing to try and cheat life. Life was death, and death was life, nothing could change that. But life could always get better, always it could.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Every day you tease me,  
  
Making me want to be yours.  
  
I love you!  
  
I'm screaming, too bad you can't hear.  
  
But I hardly ever talk anyways,  
  
Why would you listen in the first place?  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Kai." Kai turns as someone calls his name. It was none other than Tyson, his very own storm, his hurricane. He gazed at Tyson, knowing his eyes would be shielded by the shadows of the branches. The sun glinted off his hair, it shined, like the water that he was looking at earlier. "Tyson." He replied gruffly, voice never seeming to finish a sentence, or begin one. "What are you doing up there anyway?" said the dragon, Kai turned his head to the sun glancing at it quickly before turning back to Tyson. "Thinking." He said, looking at Tyson's hair, it looked so silky, he wondered if it was.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
You always said I was the jerk,  
  
Come to think of it, I agree.  
  
I am a jerk, but I'm a jerk who loves you.  
  
Please say you love me,  
  
Or maybe just like me.  
  
Please cure my disease.  
  
Please.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Can, I join you?" asked Tyson, his eyes hopeful; it's a strong thing to hope. But even stronger if you believe. His firebird, Kai, silhouetted in the light, turned to him. He saw Kai's magenta eyes flash in the light, before they were covered in darkness again. He saw Kai nod slightly, and turn beck to the lake, and the sunset. Tyson walked up to the tree, and put his hand on the lowest tree branch, followed by his other hand. He pulled himself up, until his leg could swing over the branch, one leg over, then the other. Then he was upside down, so he grabbed on to the branch above, and pulled up until he was sitting upright on the branch.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
At first we tried to shake hands.  
  
Back then we ignored it.  
  
I wonder if we'd ignore it now?  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
The climb was easy from there, with simple pulls and twists. Eventually Tyson was sitting on the branch next to Kai, he looked in the same direction as Kai, the sunset really was a beautiful sight, and with the water it looked magical. Tyson looked at Kai, he really was a phoenix, beautiful, and bold. They can heal too; Kai was healing Tyson's heart with every passing day. Whether either of them knew it or not.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Your skin looks like marble, I wonder if it's as smooth as well.  
  
I guess I'll never know, though I wish I did.  
  
You make my storm all the stronger  
  
You set my heart a beat.  
  
Please take me in your arms,  
  
And hold me dear.  
  
That's all I want,  
  
Please grant my wish,  
  
Please.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Tyson swallowed, looking nervous. Kai was so close; his body heat mingled with Tyson's, Kai looked back at Tyson, seemingly cool and collected. But really his heart was racing, he was always running away from his problems, it was what kept him strong. Not this time, this time he would run right into the problem, and be weak in doing so, if it could stop his chest from aching. He'd do anything. He looked Tyson in the eye, "K-Kai?" stuttered Tyson, as Kai raised his arm. Tyson flinched, ready for the impact of a hand hitting his face. But it never came.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Every time you get close to me, you're hitting my heart.  
  
Stop hitting, it hurts.  
  
I'm bleeding from the inside out, don't you understand?  
  
But you don't, you're not me, I am.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Instead Kai placed his hand on a tree branch, holding himself up. As he took his other hand, and put it around Tyson's waist. "Okay now you're really scaring me, sourpuss." Said Tyson as he raised an eyebrow. Kai's disappointment was easy to see; actually he looked devastated, up to the point were he removed his arms and curled up in a ball. He stared at the sunset, upset, sorrow in his eyes. "Hey Kai, what's wrong old buddy?" asked Tyson, worriedly. He reached out and rubbed Kai's back, not worrying about the fact that this was Kai, and he did NOT like to be touched. Kai looked at him out of the corner of his eye, and grinned. Then he did a weird sort of breathy laugh, which actually sounded kind of creepy, "He he, no really what's wrong? Please tell me, come on don't you trust me? Actually don't answer that." Tyson looked at Kai, who looked like he was in immense pain, and his eyes looked kind of dazed.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
God, I love you.  
  
Let me live without pain,  
  
Say you love me too.  
  
Please, Please. please.  
  
These words are so far, but yet so close.  
  
On the lips of my mouth, I wish I could be kissing your own lips.  
  
Take me away, and then I'll take you away.  
  
Care for me, like I secretly care for you.  
  
Please.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Kai? Kai! What's wrong?!" Kai's eyes fluttered at the sound of Tyson's voice, what was wrong with him? All he knew was that there was immense pain coming from his chest, it was like bitter knives, stabbing him again and again, without mercy. He felt some arms lock around his waist, and a cheek on his hair, "Kai! Come on. Pull yourself together! You're fine right, ya you're fine, aren't you?" Kai looked at Tyson, and smiled, he was like an angel; angels were forbidden, beautiful creatures. And here was one holding him like a precious doll. Kai's pain subsided, when he looked at Tyson. "I-I love you, Tyson." He looked him in the eye; tears welled up, threatening to fall. He was so weak, but for once he didn't care. He didn't care at all.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
I look you in the eye; there was something different about your eyes today.  
  
They were cold.  
  
I hate it, I love it when you're warm.  
  
But it doesn't really matter, does it?  
  
You're still the same on the inside, more or less.  
  
I still am head over heels, I still love you.  
  
I do.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Tyson gulped, how often does a person who is seemingly in pain, look at you suddenly and tell you that they love you? Not often. How was he supposed to react? His mouth was slightly open in shock, he looked like a fish, Kai laughed, he wasn't expecting any response. So he looked at the horizon, there were a few clouds in front of the sun, and it was even more beautiful than before. He heard a shifting noise, and felt Tyson's arms readjust around his waist. "Kai?" said Tyson.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Please say you love me.  
  
Please.  
  
Please.  
  
I'm begging,  
  
Please.  
  
. .  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Yes," said Kai. "Nothing." Kai turned curiosity peaked, and secretly hoping it was his grandest wish, that was about to be granted. He secretly pleaded, with all his heart. "No, tell me." He said to Tyson, Tyson smiled, his eyes hidden beneath his bangs, and lunged. His lips were placed on Kai's in a searing kiss, forcing Kai's back against the tree trunk, Kai cried out as the bark slightly dug into his skin, but he was too happy to care. There tongues battled for a minuet, before they had to breath, then they lunged again. Tyson gripped one hand on the branch they both were sitting on, to keep balance, while his other gripped around Kai's waist. Kai arched his back when Tyson pressed his tailbone, and gabbed the back of his head in a slight cry. They did this for an hour at least, loving every part of each other. Water and fire. Like the sunset and the ocean, the sunset was clear now, clearer than ever. The sun always seemed close to the water line, the two boys in a tree, with a sunset in the background, in a moment of bliss. No words were said, for none were needed.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Thank you.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
A/N- I hope you liked it, my first ever pointless one-shot, and I might write more. If you're good ^_+. Oh and please don't copy the PLEASE poem, I wrote it, it took ten minuets of my precious life, don't copy it. 


End file.
